1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash transaction machine, and more particularly, to a cash transaction machine that may temporarily store, in a temporary stack portion, a paper medium that is supplied in a sheet unit and then may collectively discharge the stored paper media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cash transaction machine denotes an automated device that may provide basic financial services such as deposit and withdrawal in association with financial services, without a need of a banking teller and without a restriction on a time and an occasion.
The cash transaction machine may be generally classified into a cash withdrawing device and a cash depositing device according to deposit and withdrawal. Currently, the cash transaction machine is being used for various purposes such as depositing/withdrawing of a check, a bankbook arrangement, depositing of a gyro, ticketing, and the like.
Generally, the cash transaction machine may pick up and transfer a paper medium in a sheet unit from a paper medium storage portion. The transferred paper medium may be directly moved to a dispensing portion, or may be temporarily stored in a temporary stack portion and then be moved to the dispensing portion. When using the temporary stack portion, the paper medium may be provided to a customer in a stack unit.
However, in this case, paper media stored in the temporary stack portion may need to be arranged to be transferable to a transfer module. The transfer module for transferring the paper media in a stack unit may need to transfer a single sheet of paper medium or a stack of paper media. Therefore, the transfer module may need to transfer the stack of paper media with appropriately pressing the stack of paper media.
Also, due to a friction between a pressing member and media stored in the temporary stack portion that may occur in pressing the media, the media may be transferred in a state where the media is not well arranged.